falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Starlight Drive In
(east) (trailers east) }} The Starlight Drive In is a location and possible settlement in the Commonwealth in 2287. Layout As the name implies, this location is a drive-in movie theater with a large 3-story screen and a parking lot filled with the rusted hulls of destroyed cars. There are three major structures: the screen, the shack that houses the workshop, and the diner attached to the projector tower. In the middle of the lot is a large water-filled crater containing a number of extremely radioactive barrels; however, removing the barrels through the workshop will stop the severe radiation. Once this has been done, the area will no longer be radioactive, although the water will still cause radiation damage if consumed. The diner is booby trapped in two places; a booby trap on the door detonates when opened, avoided by entering from the second floor via the collapsed roof and disarming it. The other booby trap is an active bottlecap mine set in the left-hand window, which can prove lethal. The top of the screen is accessible by way of the stairs inside the screen, though there are armed land mines on the landings. A handful of locked rooms behind the screen contains useful supplies and building materials, and can also be used to shelter beds for settlers prior to constructing more centrally-located housing. Notable loot * Fusion core - located in the locked room behind the screen. * Nuka-Cola Quantum - in the same room as the fusion core. * Back storage key - in a footlocker, on top of the movie screen. * Bottlecap mine - In the diner. Related quests * Clearing the Way - The player character has to kill all of the mole rats prior to being able to activate the workshop to access building a recruitment radio beacon. Notes * To the east-southeast of the main entrance, near the bridge, is a random encounter location. It seems to trigger quite often after a fast travel to Starlight Drive In. Such encounters include creatures ranging from mutant hounds or super mutants to even fighting deathclaws or mirelurks. There also exists a possibility for a named NPC to appear there when they are traveling between quest destinations. This seems to be the reason for spawns of brahmin in the area. * Several companions will comment on the drive-in when the player character is there with them. * If the radioactive barrels are not removed from the crater pool at the center of the Starlight Drive In, settlers and brahmin may suffer from the radiation. Brahmin will die; settlers will lose hit points until they are forced to sit on the ground but will recover after a while. * Upon securing the workshop, the mole rat corpses and all of the burrowed holes will remain indefinitely. However a way to prevent the holes from remaining is to not open the workshop until all the mole rat corpses and holes despawn. Appearances The Starlight Drive In appears only in Fallout 4. Bugs * During Taking Point: Starlight Drive In, one may be unable to clear all of the hostiles even if they have been removed. Possible causes range from clearing the location prior to being assigned the mission, to clipping issues with the hostile mole rats not coming above ground. ** Using the console command will end the mission, by killing all the enemy targets. ** Using the console command will set the location correctly cleared, allowing you to activate the workshop. ** Using a frag grenade to destroy one of the cars might bring the mole rats above ground. ** Using a melee weapon, or bare fists, to attack the holes with a marker over them, might be able to damage the mole rats. * Sometimes the settlers enter the screen stairs and are unable to exit the stairs, even by commanding them with the workshop menu. ** This can be fixed this by fast traveling somewhere or by waiting or sleeping for a few hours. ** It may help to block off the entrance to the stairwell so settlers can't enter it, but this isn't always foolproof. Settlers that recently move in seem to have the ability of 'spawning' there on initial loading after they arrive, even if it is blocked off. ** Closing the door at the bottom of the stairs may fix this. The settlers go down, open the door and leave the screen. * An invincible Brotherhood lancer may appear at Starlight Drive In. He wanders around, but will not attack others under any circumstances. If the Sole Survivor becomes enemies with the Brotherhood of Steel, all the settlers at Starlight Drive In will keep attacking the invincible Brotherhood lancer, abandoning all the tasks they have been assigned. These settlers can no longer be interacted with. * Some players report being unable to build in most of the settlement, aside from next to the shack with the workshop, and near the screen. ** The bug appears to be related to Patch 1.6, and may be fixed using console command . * The mine on the stairs behind the screen may clip through the metal and be irretrievable. Gallery FO4 Starlight drive in concessions.png|The Starlight concessions and projection building FO4 Starlight drive in workshop.png|Shack containing the workbench FO4 Starlight drive in backroom 1.png|Room behind the projector FO4 Starlight drive in backstorage.png|Back storage FO4 Starlight drive in Backstorage safe.png|Floorsafe in back storage FO4 Starlight drive in pond.png|Radioactive pond FO4 Starlight Drive In Key.png|Back storage key in the footlocker FO4 Starlight drive in aerial.png|Aerial view Fo4 Starlight Drive In Art.png|Concept art for the Starlight Drive In References Category:Fallout 4 settlements es:Autocine Starlight fr:Starlight Drive-In pl:Kino Samochodowe Starlight ru:Ресторан «Старлайт» uk:Ресторан «Старлайт» zh:星光汽車戲院